Un final unico
by cuinsi45
Summary: Ash se gana la liga Sinnoh y se dara cuenta de lo que un campeon tiene que hacer y a su vez tendra que aclarar sus sentimientos por May antes de que sea muy tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic y espero le guste si es así lo seguiré, pero si no le daré un final rápido y aburridon y si les gusto creo que tardare un poco en la conti pero juro por Arces que no abandonare este fic. Espero sus opiniones

**Pareja:** Advanceshipping

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon le pertenece a sus dueños y no a mí.

**/**

Un final único

Ahí estaba Ash en los vestidores acababa de vencer a su gran rival de la región Sinnoh, Paul que después de la derrota solo le dio una felicitación fría como solo el sabia y se marcho sin rumbo conocido, pero esto no le importaba al azabache, para el todo era alegría al saber que estaba cada vez mas cerca de la final. Tan solo era vencer a ese enigmático joven llamado Tobias y estaría en la tan ansiada final.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la llegada de sus amigos Dawn, Brock, Barry y Pikachu.

"Valla Ash, realmente me sorprendiste fue una gran batalla" Digo el joven de pelo rubio con una sonrisa sincera pero con un poco de celos en el fondo.

"Gracias Barry realmente fue una batalla dura" Respondió el azabache.

"Eso ya no importa Ash, lo que importa ahora es que te prepares para vencer a ese tal Tobias" Digo Dawn mientras daba un asfixiante abraso que para nada hubiera incomodado a cualquier chico que no fuera Ash.

"Gracias Dawn y tienes razón tengo que preparar la estrategia para enfrentar a Tobias" Respondió Ash.

"Oye Ash y que piensas de los rumores de que dicen que Tobias tiene otros legendarios entre sus Pokemon" Esta vez hablo el moreno con un tono de preocupación.

"Eso no importa Brock son solo rumores y aunque fuese verdad estaré listo" Respondió el joven de la gorra con una sonrisa fingida ya que en el fondo era un manojo de nervios debido a la posibilidad de perder otra vez.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Dijo una mujer rubia con una gabardina gris, playera y pantalones del mismo color.

"¡Campeona Cynthia!" Dijo Barry completamente sorprendido

"Llámame solo Cynthia" Respondió tranquilamente.

"¿Y que haces por aquí?" Pregunto la peliazul

"Estaba conociendo a los semifinalistas, como el ultimo campeón de la liga solo venció a Aaron y perdió contra Gaia y después de eso se retiro como entrenador, el alto mando y yo estamos ansiosos por un nuevo campeón." Explico la guapa rubia.

"Balla el alto mando debe ser difícil de vencer" Dijo el chico del Pikachu

"Pues la verdad si pero recuerda que en caso de que quedes campeón tienes 10 meses para retar al alto mando y….." Cynthia no pudo continuar ya que recibió un mensaje del señor Charles "Lo siento chicos pero tengo que retirarme, nos vemos y suerte Ash"

"Nos vemos" Respondieron los cuatro.

La campeona caminaba por los pasillos de el edificio de la liga Pokemon hasta llegar a donde había sido llamada, la sala de reuniones una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta la abrió y se dispuso a pasar pero se sorprendió al ver al señor Charles con una mirada seria muy distinta a la alegre que siempre demostraba. Dentro de la gran sala había una mesa y justo frente a la mesa había una videocámara y detrás de esta una gran pantalla en la que se podía ver varios recuadros, en uno se podía ver al campeón de Hoenn Máximo, en otro al campeón coordinador Plubio y en el ultimo se veía un cuadro en el que solo se podía ver una silueta.

"Veo que no te gusta dar la cara hee campeón de Kanto" Dijo Plubio con un toque de burla, pero al no recibir respuesta solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

"Y ¿para que nos llamo señor Charles? y ¿Dónde esta Lance?" Pregunto el campeón de la región Hoenn

"Los que les voy a informar es algo delicado, pero antes he tomado una decisión importante que en este momento el encargado de relaciones publicas ya debió haber informado. Discúlpenme haber tomado esta decisión sin consultarlos pero era totalmente necesario" Dijo el anciano de la larga barba con un tono de voz que imponía seriedad.

¿Y de que se trata!? Preguntaron los campeones a excepción del campeón de Kanto que parecía totalmente tranquilo y no había dicho ni una palabra.

…

..

"Así que por problemas de administración y decisión del señor Charles Goodshow, todas las ligas Pokemon quedan suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, al igual que los gimnasios quedan cerrados y todos los lideres deberán acudir al centro Pokemon mas cercano para recibir mas información y por ultimo los concursos Pokemon continuaran de forma normal. Por su atención muchas gracias, los mantendremos informados" Esta información era dada por un señor de traje elegante a través de la televisión y por el mensaje parecía que estaba siendo informado a nivel mundial.

Mientra tanto en el estadio en donde se llevaba a cabo la liga de la región Sinnoh los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

"¡¿Pero como es posible que hagan eso así de la nada?11,¡A otro perro con ese hueso! ¡Fraude!" Gritaban el publico en general mientras arrogaban vasos y demás objetos al estadio. …

"Esto me parece sospechoso" Decía el miembro masculino del equipo Rocket.-"No es normal que cancelen la liga así por sus _Exeggcutes" _(xD) .

"Tienes razón James ¿no crees que tenga que ver con todo el movimiento que ha habido en la organización?" Preguntaba una joven de pelo rojizo.

"Ñaa claro que no, si realmente el equipo Rocket estuviera tras de esto, nos informaría nuestro querido jefazo tanto el como nosotros sabemos que nosotros somos piezas fundamentales del poderosísimo Team Rocket!" Decía un Meowth parlante.

"Así se dice chimuelon ahora a seguir sacando recursos" Decía James. "Lleve sus hochos, hotcakes, palomitas llévele llévele!"

…

Mientras tanto en las afueras del estadio con nuestros héroes…

"Valla esto es realmente raro" Decía el joven moreno Brock.

"Brock tiene razón debe haber otro motivo ¿no les parece raro que suspendan la liga a estas instancias?" Decía la chica de la minifalda.

"Pues a mi me parece bien" Decía el entrenador del Pikachu.-"Con el tiempo extra podré entrenar y visitar a unos viejos conocidos además de ir a visitar a todos mis Pokemon en Pueblo Paleta".

"Entonces supongo que querrás partir lo mas pronto posible ¿no es así?" Preguntaba el rubio de playera naranja y blanca.

"Pues ahora que lo dices creo que mañana en la mañana partiré a Hoenn de ahí a Jotho y por ultimo a Kanto" Respondió Ash tranquilamente.

"Bueno Ash creo que entonces me despido, hable con Paúl y ha aceptado viajar conmigo y eso are" Informo el chico rubio de forma alegre.

"Valla me sorprende que halla aceptado, pero aun así te deseo toda la suerte a ti y a el" Decía Ash.

"Si bueno, entonces nos vemos Ash, Dawn, Brock suerte y cuídense" Decía Barry despidiéndose con un apretón de manos de los dos chicos y la chica.

"Cuídate y suerte" Decían los tres mientras lo veían alejarse.

"Oye Dawn te veo un poco detraída ¿te ocurre algo?" Preguntaba el azabache con cierto tono de preocupación y curiosidad.

"Pues la verdad Ash, Brock planeaba decírselos después de la liga pero como veo que no será así se los diré ahora" Respondió la peliazul con un tono de tristeza.-" ¿Recuerdan que Buneary gano la pasarela corazón?- Ante esta pregunta los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza.- Pues la revista Pokechic quiere tomarle una sesión de fotos a Buneary y al igual que tu me voy mañana" Al decir esto a Dawn se le escapo una pequeña lagrima que Ash noto enseguida.

"No te pongas triste Dawn estoy seguro de que es una gran oportunidad para Buneary y tu deberías estar feliz" Dijo el entrenador para tratar de animar a su amiga.

"Ash tiene razón además yo también tengo algo que anunciar" Dijo el ex-líder de gimnasio dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros.- "Ahora que los veo luchando por sus sueños me he dado cuenta de que tengo que empezar a luchar por los míos es por eso que he decidido convertirme en doctor Pokemon" Informo dejando sorprendido tanto a Ash como a Dawn.

"Valla Brock jamás me imagine que fuera tu sueño pero si es asi cuentas con todo mi apoyo" Dijo el azabache alzando el pulgar.

"Y con el mío" Agrego la chica con una sonrisa.

"Gracias chicos no esperaba menos que ustedes"

"Oye Brock y no lo haces por que así vas a conocer a muchas enfermeras Joys" Dice Dawn con mirada picarona.

"Pues un poco" Respondió el moreno con una mano detrás de la nuca y riendo. Ash y Dawn también rieron y así se dirigieron al centro Pokemon"

…

Mientas tanto en la sala de conferencias la platica con los campeones ya había terminado y solo se encontraban el señor Charles y la campeona Cynthia.

"Pero no entiendo por que el alto mano no esta enterado" Reclamaba la rubia con un tono seria y con algo de molestia.

"Como te dije a ti y a tus iguales trataremos de que esto se arregle con ustedes además tengo la sospecha de que hay un infiltrado aunque no de que región ni de que nivel, es por eso que por el momento solo ustedes saben de esto" Terminaba el anciano.

"Pero usted debe saber que el alto mando es de total confianza, además necesitamos toda la ayuda necesaria" Reclamaba la campeona de Sinnoh aun con tono de molestia.

"Aun no es necesario con ustedes cuatro será suficiente por ahora, y en caso de que no halla avance reabriré las ligas y pediremos a los nuevos campeones su ayuda"Dijo el señor con cierto tono de preocupación.

"Y que hay de los detectives Pokemon y los lideres de gimnasio ellos podrían hacer algo" Levantaba la voz la rubia aun mas molesta.

"Tu bien sabes que un gran numero de detectives Pokemon son corruptos y por el momento los lideres tienen la orden de proteger su ciudad junto con las oficial Jenny al mando, es por eso que todo depende de ustedes por ahora"

"Esta bien esperemos todo salga bien"

"Que Arceus te oiga Cynthia, que Arceus te oiga"

…

Era un nuevo día en la región Sinnoh. Ash, Brock y Dawn terminaban su desayuno en el centro Pokemon y platicaban de sus planes a futuro.

"Y Ash a que iras a Hoenn" Preguntaba Dawn.

"Pues tenia planeado visitar a Norman y que me de unos consejos de paso saludare a Max, Caroline y si no esta de viaje también a May" Al decir lo ultimo Ash se puso un poco rojo sintió una sensación que sentía cuando su madre le decía que se cambiara los _ya sabes que_ pero esto era algo diferente y al no saber que era no le dio importancia.

Pero sus dos compañeros se dieron cuentas de esto e inmediatamente entendieron el por que, mientras Brock sonreía al ver que su casi hermano, crecía sonrío y se le ocurrió molestarlo un poco, pero en cambio la joven coordinadora puso una sonrisa fingida ya que en el fondo sentía una presión en su pecho ella ya sabia que le gustaba Ash pero también savia que eso jamás se podría, por que aunque el no lo supiera sentía algo por la Balance.

"Oye Ash me temo que no podré acompañarte a ver a tus suegros" Dijo Brock con una sonrisa esperando la reacción de Ash.

"¿Pero por que no Brock? Y ¡Como que mis suegros!" Respondió Ash algo exasperado y con un sonrojo mayor.

"Pues primero yo iré a Kanto directamente en avión y lo otro, era broma"

"Tu y tus bromas, pero bueno es hora de que vallamos al muelle Dawn y tu Brock supongo que iras al aeropuerto" Ante esto Brock solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de despedirse y mientras Pikachu y Piplop jugaban, estaban Dawn y Ash en el muelle cada uno iba a tomar su ferry así que era el momento de la despedida y algo mas...

"Bueno Dawn creo que no nos veremos en un buen tiempo" Dijo con toda naturalidad.

"Eso creo pero aun así te seguiré apoyando este donde este" Dijo Dawn con la cabeza abajo para evitar que Ash notara su sonrojo.-"Oye Ash hay otra cosa que quiero decirte"dijo Dawn.

"Claro ¿que sucede?"

"Pues es que Kenny y Zoe me invitaron a participar a los concursos de Hoenn y quería saber tu opinión" Dijo Dawn aun sonrojada ella quería que Ash le dijese que no estaba de acuerdo que quería que se quedara con el, pero ella savia que eso no pasaría.

"Bueno sabes Dawn hace tiempo estuve en una situación similar con mi amiga May y aquella ocasión le dije que fuese para cumplir su sueño pero…" Ash de repente paro de hablar.

"Te arrepentiste no es así Ash?" Ante esto Ash la miro sorprendida era como si le leyese la mente.-"Yo se lo que te pasa Ash" Ella sabia que el estaba enamorado y en el fondo se sentía destrozado pero aun así lo ayudaría.

"¿Enserio? Pregunto Ash intrigado y algo sonrojado el tenia una idea de ese sentimiento pero no sabia o no quería saber de que se trataba.

"Ash escucha bien tu… tu…" Le dolía lo que iba a decir pero savia que tenia que ayudar a su amigo y amor imposible.-"Tu estas enamorado" Finalmente dijo con un tono triste que paso desapercibido por Ash debido a que estaba sorprendido y sonrojado.

"Pero Dawn creo que te equivocas May es solo mi amiga" Dijo Ash.

"No Ash es la verdad y lo se por que yo siento lo mismo por ti Ash, pero se que tu corazón es de May así que díselo no pierdas el tiempo" Dawn por fin dijo ya que sentía que no tenia nada que perder.

"Dawn yo no se…" Ash estaba sorprendido no sabia que decir su mente estaba en blanco.

"No digas nada Ash, es hora de que me valla" Dijo Dawn pero rápidamente y sin avisar le dio un rápido beso a Ash en los labios que lo dejo aun mas sorprendido de lo que ya estaba.

Y mientras se subía al ferry con Piplop en brazos le grito con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro "¡ No le digas esto a May cuando sea tu novia!" Y con eso subió al barco que partió.

Mientras tanto Ash aun estaba como piedra, después de un impactrueno de Pikachu, el entrenador reacciono y rápidamente se subió al ferry que estaba a punto de zarpar.

"Valla las cosas si que se ponen raras ¿no? Pikachu" Pregunto el azabache a su Pokemon mientras veían por la ventana de su camarote las estrellas.

"Pika, pika" Asintió el Pokemon eléctrico.

"Bueno a dormir amigo" Y con esto entrenador y Pokemon se fueron a descansar después de un día duro, pero lo que no sabían era que después sus días se pondrían mas duros.

**/** Pues si les gusto esperen dejen sus Reviews. Sin más que decir la conti será en 3 semanas


	2. Un reencuentro, un contratiempo

Aquí les traigo la conti, se que es antes del tiempo que dije, pero es debido a que tuve tiempo libre sin nada mas los dejo con la historia

**Desclaimer:** Pokemon y todas sus cosas no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla.

**/**

**Un rencuentro un contratiempo**

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana golpeando a la cara de nuestro siempre correcto amigo de cabello azabache y z en las mejillas; a causa de esto empezó lentamente a despertarse y al hacerlo le dio un rápido saludo a Pikachu

"Que tal amigo como dormiste" Pregunto el entrenador

"Pika pi" Respondió la rata eléctrica a lo que el joven entendió como un bastante bien

"Bueno amigo parece que llegaremos a Hoenn por la tarde, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar" su amigo solo asintió.

Después de ducharse y cambiarse los dos inseparables amigos se dirigieron al área de comida, una muy grande y en donde se podían apreciar varios tipos de pastas, carnes, cerales, jugos y demás cosas para acompañar un buen desayuno.

Al ver todo esto los dos solo babearon y no se dieron cuenta de la gran fila que había, mientras iban y tomaban los platos y cubiertos necesarios pero al buscar el área donde servirse reencontraron con la desagradable sorpresa.

"Ahh no Pikachu, mira la enorme fila, parece que es un buffet, creo que moriré de hambre" Decía esto mientras con la mirada abajo se formaba en la enorme fila detrás de un joven de algo mayor que el y de pelo rubio algo largo.

Después de avanzar un poco el estomago de Ash dio una clara señal de que necesitaba alimentos, el ruido proveniente fue tan fuerte que todas las personas, a excepción del rubio de enfrente, voltearon a verlo con la clásica gota estilo anime.

"Discúlpenme" Fue todo lo que dijo el joven con la mano en la nuca y una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

Ante esto el joven rubio volteo su cabeza y quedo algo sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba

"Valla, valla Ash ¿Qué haces por aquí?" Pregunto el adulto que vestía una bermuda negra bastante larga, una playera negra con un chaleco rojo encima y en la cabeza llevaba una especie de paliacate y unas gafas oscuras en los ojos.

Ante esto Ash no reconoció ala persona que parecía conocerlo y ante su pregunta solo respondió "Disculpe ¿como sabe mi nombre y quien es usted?" Pregunto el joven entrenador con intriga y curiosidad

"Parece que no me recuerdas, tal vez sea por estas cosas que traigo en la cabeza" Inmediatamente el rubio se quito su paliacate y sus gafas dejando ver a Ash su rostro

El joven entrenador no tardo en identificarlo y con un tono de sorpresa dijo "Jackie! valla cuanto tiempo amigo ¿que haces por aquí?"

Así es se trataba de Jack Walker _Jackie _para sus amigos, el Ranger Pokemon que Ash y sus amigos ayudaron a proteger el huevo de Manaphi y cuando este eclosiono ayudaron a protegerlo del malvado pirata llamado el _Fantasma_ y llevarlo de vuelta al templo del mar. Todos estos recuerdos llegaron a la mente del azabache; pero uno lo golpeo de lleno en la cara, era la misma sensación que sintió cuando recordó a May su compañera y gran amiga. Y esta no fue la excepción ya que el recuerdo que le llego fue el de su amiga de ojos zafiro, lo que vivieron en esa aventura sus risas, como la protegió y arriesgo su vida por ella. "¿por ella?" Pensaba el entrenador.-"No! lo hice por el templo y por todos" Dijo Ash sin razón aparente para Jack

"¿Sucede algo Ash?" Pregunto el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro del entrenador. Ante esto Ash negó con la cabeza y volteo a ver al piso, cosa que noto el rubio y se dio cuenta que su amigo tenia un problema.-"Vamos Ash puedes contarme, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte" Dijo el poke Ranger queriendo hacer sentir mejor al joven entrenador.

"De echo… hay algo que paso cuando cuidábamos a Manaphy" Respondido el joven entrenador pero con un tono lleno de tristeza y ocultándose el rostro con la gorra mientras mantenía la mirada en el piso

"Que te parece si vamos a una mesa, el desayuno puede esperar" Hablo Jack, y cuando el azabache asintió se dirigieron a una mesa en la que no fueran interrumpidos; una que estaba en una esquina y que tenia ventana directa al mar. Al llegar el rubio pregunto…

"Entonces chico, ¿me vas a decir que paso?" Interrogo y después de unos momentos de silencio el entrenador empezó a hablar.

"¿Recuerdas cuando May supo que tenia que separarse de Manaphy?"

Ante esta pregunta Jack identifico rápidamente lo que le causaba el dolor al joven entrenador, ya que el recordaba la chica de ojos azules y Ash se llevaban muy bien tanto que llego a pensar que eran algo mas que amigos.- "Si Ash recuerdo que no lo tomo muy bien, pero al parecer Lizabeth le ayudo a que entendiera"

Ante esta respuesta el azabache apretó los dientes y con un tono molesto dijo "Eso…eso es lo que me molesta; cuando escucho eso, ella se fue a un pasillo, estaba devastada y yo solo la vi, escondido como un cobarde sin poder hacer nada para que se sintiera mejor, por mas que quería acercarme y abrazarla no pude y… y cuando Lizabeth se acerco a consolarla sentí que yo no era su amigo me sentí un total inútil" Terminando con un tono mas enojado mientras una lagrima se escapaba por su ojo.

"Pika pika" dijo su roedor amarillo para tratar de animarlo

"Te equivocas Ash" Dijo Jack con un tono totalmente serio para después proseguir.- "Tu salvaste el templo. Pero no solo eso, hiciste algo que no había visto antes Ash… pusiste su vida antes que la tuya. Lograste salvar el templo arriesgando tu vida, eso es algo que no haría un amigo común" Concluyo el rubio esperando respuesta, pero solo hubo silencio.

"Eso es algo que hubiera echo un buen amigo" Respondió por fin rompiendo el silencio

"Te equivocas de nuevo, en mi experiencia como poke Ranger, como adulto y como amigo te dijo que eso es algo que solo harías por la persona que realmente quieres, la persona de la que estas enamorado Ash" Dijo Jack con toda la sinceridad posible y con una sonrisa al notar como su amigo de gorra roja se sonrojaba ligeramente; supo que lo que decía era cierto.

"Valla es la segunda vez que me lo dicen" Hablo el entrenador.- _Solo espero que no me bese_- Pensó Ash y por consecuencia su tristeza desapareció y dejo escapar una risa indicando al poke captor que ya se encontraba mejor.

"Bueno eso es por que es cierto y quines te lo dicen es por que te conocen y te aprecian"

Respondió el llamado por sus amigos Jackie.- Y dime Ash a ¿que te diriges a Hoenn?

Pregunto el unísono de cabellera rubia.

"La verdad tenia planeado visitar al líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalburg, Norman y pedirle algunos consejos" Respondió Ash con un tono de voz mas calmado

"Valla Ash y ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la que vallas con el?" Pregunto

"Pues resulta que el es el padre de May y Max y esperaba poder saludarlos, ver como estaban y ver que tal les había ido" Respondió Ash con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas

Ante esta respuesta Jack esbozo una carcajada y después dijo "Valla, valla ya tan rápido vas a conocer a tus suegros; me gustaría tener las agallas para algún día hacerlo" Dijo Jack mientras se rascaba la nuca

"No me digas que ya tienes novia" Le dijo a Jack, pero antes de que le pudiera responder escucho una voz femenina hablar detrás de el.

"Y la mas bonita que pudo conseguir" Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Ash y a este le pareció familiar al voltear se encontró con una chica algo mas joven que Jack de ojos color carmesí, cabello de un tono azulado que vestía de forma similar a Jack a excepción de que ella tenia un mini short y medias largas.

"Selena!" Dijo Ash bastante sorprendido mientras la mencionada le daba un rápido beso a su novio de cabellera rubia, lo cual dejo a Ash mas sorprendido

"Valla no creí que se conocieran" Dijo el que recibía besos y caricias de la peliazul

"Digamos que el y sus amigos me ayudaron con unos cuantos problemas" Respondió la peliazul mientras tomaba asiento

"Sabes Ash ¿no te gustaría ser poke Ranger?, en mi opinión tienes todo lo necesario, además de que te has hecho fama entre personas muy importantes" Pregunto el rubio al joven entrenador que se impresiono un poco pero después dijo

"Pues cuando te conocí me agrado la idea pero, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de convertirme en campeón de la liga Sinnoh no pienso desaprovecharla" Respondió Ash alzando el puño en señal de confianza

"La liga Sinnoh! Woaw Ash pero, si ganaste la batalla de la frontera, yo pensé que con eso te darías por bien servido, pero creo que tu estas para cosas grandes chico" Respondió Jack con una sonrisa de felicitación

"Es una lastima que la hallan suspendido" Hablo la chica poke Ranger

"Pues me servirá para entrenar un poco; y cambiando de tema, ¿están de vacaciones o en alguna misión?" Pregunto Ash

"Pues digamos que las dos" Respondió la chica

"Digamos que una amiga del cuartel nos hico el favor de darnos la misión de escoltar unos Pokemons de la región Unova, al acuario de ciudad Arrecípolis" Secundó el rubio

"Región Unova? Nunca había oído hablar de ella" dijo Ash algo asombrado y pensativo

"Oye Ash no estarás pensando en…recuerda que si ganas la liga en Sinnoh no podrás participar en otra liga, mientras sigas siendo campeón"

"Es cierto además si llegara a perder en la liga, creo que me tomaría un receso" Respondió tranquilamente.- "Pero hablando de ustedes es bueno que puedan descansar mientras trabajan"

"Es lo mejor, me pagan por descansar y relajarme creo que tendré que compensar a mi querida…" Pero Jack no pudo terminar ya que sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, y al ver a Selene la vio con un aura oscura emanando de ella.

"Exacto mi Jackie, **TU AMIGA, SOLO TU AMIGA!**" Hablo Selena como si el poke captor hubiera terminado la frase, cosa que este no hico debido a que tanto el, como Ash se intimidaron rápidamente

"Tranquila Sele tu bien sabes que ella y yo solo somos amigos, además que me dices de tu relación con tu amigote de el nombre gaseoso, ese tal Helio" Dijo con un tono celoso

Pero esto en vez de molestar le causo a la peliazul una gran sonrisa y sin aviso se abalanzo a los brazos del rubio.- "Chiaaaa, querido estas celoso" le hablo con tono burlón mientras lo abrazaba del brazo y con cara de satisfacción

"hummm... ¿yo celoso? Haaa claro que no yo jamás estaría celoso de el, esta claro que el es quien debería tener celos" Respondió el rubio con mirada de superioridad

Mientras su chica lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos "Y… ¿Por qué el debería tener celos de ti?" Pregunto con tono coqueto, como si solo esperara una respuesta, una respuesta que no escucho; si no mas bien….

"Pues por que soy mejor poke Ranger, claro esta!" Respondió con toda la confianza del mundo y su dedo pulgar apuntando a su pecho en forma de superioridad

Pero a su novia le volvió el aura oscura levantando su puño y con un asterisco en su frente al mas puro estilo Sakura hablo "Y por que mas querido…" Dijo con un tono que puso completamente blanco tanto al rubio como al azabache

"Y por que tu eres mi novia! La razón mas importante, la razón de que este vivo, la razón de que mi corazón lata, la razón por la que no me mataras!" Hablo Jack de manera nerviosa, mientras se ponía de rodillas esperando que sus palabras calmaran a la rubia. El sabia que a ella le gustaba que le digieran cosas bonitas, savia que eso la calmaría y esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

"Y que no se te olvide querido" Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y bastante feliz se podría decir

Ante esto Ash solo rió y pronto los otros dos también rieron

"Que les parece si vamos a desayunar" Pregunto la peliazul, los dos chicos solo dijeron un "aja" asintiendo con la cabeza y pronto se dispusieron a servirse

…

..

Mientras tanto en la sala de mantenimiento, se hallaban dos sujetos hablando mientras giraban sus cabezas, vigilando que nadie los interrumpiera

"Y bien, ¿ya tienes la lista de los Pokemons que hay?" Preguntaba un sujeto de edad adulta, vestido a manera de trabajador

"Revise la lista, la mayoría son Pokemons de agua: se trata de dos Purrloin, un Panpour, dos Ducklett y dos Frillish. Todos en estado salvaje" Respondió un hombre vestido de marinero, lo que decía que se había infiltrado como miembro de la tripulación.

"¿Y que hay de los dos poke Rangers que los escoltan?" Volvió a interrogar

"Tranquilo Demian, los investigue y tienen experiencia, pero ambos están bastante distraídos; hace rato los vi desayunando con un mocoso de gorra. No creo que sean problema si lo hacemos cautelosamente. ¿Pero… que esos Pokemons no son bastante comunes en su región?" Hablo el sujeto vestido de marinero

"Como tu lo has dicho, lo son en su región, pero al estar tan lejos de aquí son bastante raros por estas zonas, así que pagaran bastante bien por los débiles y podríamos quedarnos con los fuertes después de todo parece que serán necesarios Amir" Respondió el ahora identificado como Demian

"Acerca de eso… parece que de verdad se esta planeando algo grande" Hablo esta vez el marinero de nombre Amir

"Tal parece que si pero, por lo que he oído no se hará nada en un tiempo. Así que regresa a tu puesto y recuerda a las 2:00 a.m. actuaremos ¿Entendido?" Dijo con un tono de autoridad

"Déjamelo a mi" Respondió y procedió a retirarse, posiblemente a sus labores.

Después de platicar acerca de cosas; como las aventuras de Ash, de como Selena y Jack se hicieron novios; resulto que les fue asignada una misión en la que trabajaron juntos y fue amor a primera vista. Aunque Selena tuvo que dar ciertos coqueteos para que Jack se animara a aceptar sus sentimientos. Además de que prácticamente ella se le tuvo que declarar. Después de la larga plática y una buena cena decidieron irse a dormir.

Ya pasada la media noche el joven entrenador no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que pensaba en la ojiazul, pero rápidamente la imagen de otra persona apareció en su mente lo cual causó que el azabache apretara tanto los dientes como los puños; y la persona en la que pensó no era nada más ni nada menos que la del coordinador peliverde de nombre Drew, el sabía que este había pasado y posiblemente aún pasaba mucho tiempo con la castaña, el sabía que no era una mala persona pero aún así le molestaba su actitud y más aún la idea de que le coqueteara a la coordinadora. Pero antes de pensar en algo más, una de sus pokeballs se abrió dejando ver a un Buizel cruzado de brazos y repitiendo las primeras tres letras de su nombre

"Oh Buizel ¿pasa algo amigo?" Pregunto Ash a su Pokemon tipo agua

"Bui, bui zel" Dijo el Pokemon todavía cruzado de brazos pero por el tono se oía algo molesto; lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el azabache

"Si es por que no has tenido batallas en un buen tiempo, te prometo que pronto podremos medir tus habilidades además de que pronto entrenaremos con mis otros Pokemons" Dijo Ash para hacer sentir mejor a su Pokemon, cosa que logró ya que el Pokemon cambio su rostro molesto por uno más alegre.- "¿Que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?" Y ante la pregunta Buizel asintió

Después de asegurarse de que Pikachu estuviera cómodamente dormido el entrenador y su Pokemon salieron de la habitación. Después de caminar un poco llegaron a la parte trasera del barco y ambos se recargaron en el barandal a pensar

Ya pasado un buen rato entrenador y Pokemon se dirigían de regreso a su habitación pero se detuvo al escuchar unas voces que provenían de una rejilla que se encontraba en el piso

"Todo esta listo sólo hay tres marineros en servicio y están en la sala de navegación" Hablo un hombre vestido de marinero que seguramente sería Amir

"Y ¿que hay de los Pokemons?" Interrogó seguramente Demian

"Hoy fueron empaquetados para su llegada a Hoenn por la mañana así que será fácil sacarlos en el helicóptero" Respondió

"Hablando de eso ¿cuando llegará? " volvió a interrogar

"No tardará más de veinte minutos así que hay que alistarnos" Respondió y ambos se dirigieron a la zona de carga

Al escuchar esto el entrenador dudo por un momento que hacer, pensó en buscar a Jack y Susana, pero no recordaba en que habitación se alojaban. Y aunque pudo haber ido a avisar al capitán lo que ocurría, decidió correr rápidamente junto a su Pokemon por donde los dos sujetos se habían ido, tal vez por la presión de pensar que inocentes Pokemons estaban en peligro o por la adrenalina pero lo echó echo esta y más rápido de lo que pensó llegó a la sala de carga, donde había dos cajas donde seguramente se encontraban los Pokemons, y ahí se encontró cara a cara con ambas personas

"Oye mocoso! que demonios haces aquí"  
Hablo el vestido de trabajador Demian

"Ustedes! ¿Que quieren con esos Pokemons?" Hablo Ash con tono duro, intentando intimidar lo cual no logro

"Nos llevaremos a estos Pokemons y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo!" Dijo esto mientras lanzaba una pokeball y de esta salía un Pinsir

"Lo siento chico pero no hay de otra forma" Hablo Amir e igual que su compañero lanzó una pokeball de la cual salió un Slugma

"No los dejaré! Adelante Buizel" Grito Ash mientras su Pokemon se ponía enfrente en posición de batalla

"Guillotina, Pinsir!" Ordenó Demian a su Pokemon que hico brillar sus cuernos y se fue hacia Buizel

"Buizel esquiva y usa chorro de agua" Pidió Ash a su Pokemon que esperando a que Pinsir estuviera cerca giro hacia un lado dejando que Pinsir pasara y disparo el chorro que le dio de lleno en un costado del Pokemon insecto dejándolo algo agitado y débil

"Tacleada" Hablo Amir y sin darse cuenta Buizel fue golpeado por el cuerpo de Slugma y aunque el golpe fue débil el cuerpo de Buizel fue, por unos segundos, cubierto de llamas

"Demonios, como pude dejar que esto pasará, perdóname Buizel" Le dijo Ash a su Pokemon, pero este se puso en pose de pelea demostrando que no se daría por vencido.-"Muy bien amigo usa Hidropulso y golpéalo con puño de hielo" Ordenó Ash

"No lo te dejare hacerlo, Pinsir usa tijera X"

Y ante esta orden el Pokemon insecto lanzó una onda de energía en forma de X que lanzó hacia el Pokemon nutria, pero el Pokemon acuático ya había creado una gran bola de agua; y con su puño, que emanaba una luz azul, golpeó fuertemente la bola que se congeló al instante y salió disparada con gran velocidad

Amir y Demian sólo vieron asombrados como la gran esfera chocaba con la tijera X, pero esta no fue suficiente y tanto el Pokemon insecto como el Pokemon fuego quedaban atrapados entra la esfera y la pared

"Creo que te subestimamos chico, lograste vencer a la mitad de nuestro equipo con tu Buizel, tal ves también deberíamos llévanoslo ¿no crees Amir?" Pregunto a su compañero mientras regresaba a su Pinsir ya derrotado

"Es fuerte lo admito pero, es hora de terminar" Dijo mientras, después de regresar a su Slugma a su pokeball, lanzaba otra de la cual salió un Weavile, e inmediatamente su compañero lanzó otra pokeball de la cual salió un Mightyena

"Tal ves sean nuestros últimos Pokemons pero también son los más fuertes" Hablo Demian con un tono de superioridad.-"Además de que tu Buizel ya se encuentra débil" Lo cual era cierto ya que después de lanzar el ataque combinado las llama cubrieron su cuerpo por segunda vez

"Mightyena usa bola sombra" Ordeno Demian e inmediatamente su Pokemon creo una esfera oscura la cual lanzo rápidamente contra Buizel

"Weavile, pulso umbrío ahora!" Grito Amir mientras su Pokemon lanzaba una especie de rayo hueco color negro con un aura morada

"Buizel contraataca con explosonica" Pidió Ash y el Pokemon hizo brillar su cola y lanzo una onda afilada que choco con la bola sombra causando un estruendo, pero el pulso umbrío golpeo fuertemente a Buizel dejándolo herido.- "vamos Buizel ¡levántate por favor!"

"Esto es todo chico será mejor que…" Pero Amir no pudo continuar por que vio asombrado igual que todos como una luz emanaba de Buizel mientras este cambiaba de forma lo único que pudieron decir los tres asombrados fue.-"Esta evolucionando!"

Y efectivamente cuando la luz desapareció dejo ver que Buizel se había convertido en un Floatzel

"Grandioso amigo demostrémosles de lo que estas hecho, usa colmillo de hielo" Y ante esta orden, los colmillos de Floatzel se congelaron y se expandieron mientras se abalanzaba sobre ambos Pokemons

"Cola férrea!" Ordenaron los dos sujetos mientras sus Pokemons asían brillar su cola mientras se lanzaban contra Floatzel

El resultado del choque fue que las dos patas de Mightyena quedaron congeladas mientras que Weavile solo resulto un poco agitado al igual que Floatzel

"Golpe centrado Floatzel!"Dijo Ash, a lo que su Pokemon hizo brillar su puño y fue hacia donde se encontraba Mightyena, golpeándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate

"Ya sabes que hacer Weavile, rayo de hielo" Ordeno Amir con un tono de maldad, y ante esto el Pokemon disparo el rayo de hielo, pero este iba en dirección del joven entrador

Ante esta acción de cobardía Ash solo se cubrió el rostro con los ojos esperando el rayo, pero para su sorpresa este fue interceptado por un poderoso impactrueno proveniente de su leal Pikachu, que se había despertado y al no ver a su entrenador decidió salir a buscarlo.

"Ya estamos aquí" Se oyó una voz proveniente de un radio en la bolsa de Amir que al escucharlo solo lo rompio.

"Weavile regresa" Dijo Amir mientras metía a su Pokemon a su pokeball.- "Es todo chico nos rendimos" Informo mientras ponía sus dos pokeballs en el piso y ponía sus manos en alto, cosa que fue imitada por su compañero

"Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué se rinden tan fácil?" cuestiono Ash a los dos tipos; no era que le molestara eso, si no mas bien le sorprendía que se rindieran mientras todavía pudieran pelar, además por lo que oyó de el radio y el sonido de un helicóptero afuera del barco dedujo que habrían venido por ellos y los Pokemons

"Es muy fácil chico… La misión fracaso y aunque pudiera escapar, preferiría mil veces la cárcel a tener que arreglarme con los jefes" Respondió Amir con un tono de serio

Esta respuesta causo un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Ash. ¿Realmente el tipo que ataco cobardemente a Ash le tenia tanto miedo jefes? Además eso de los **jefes, **Ash no conocíano conocía ningún equipo que no fuera dirigido por una sola persona

En cuestión de segundos se oyeron las voces de Jack y Selena que bajaban rápidamente las escaleras junto con otras personas, además de que el sonido del helicóptero se alejaba

Rápidamente llegaron ambos poke Rangers con cuatro fuertes marinos

"Ash, ¿estas bien?" Preguntaron ambos poke Rangers al mismo tiempo, mientras los marinos aseguraban a los dos criminales

"Descuiden, estoy bien pero me gustaría que mi Floatzel y sus Pokemons recibieran atención" Pidio Ash que regreso a su nuevo Floatzel a su pokeball; mientras los marinos se llevaban al dúo posiblemente a algún cuarto donde pudieran asegurarlos hasta llegar a entregarlos a la oficial Jenny.

"Seguro" Dijo Selena e inmediatamente recogió las pokeballs.-"Iré por las pociones al cuarto los veré mas tarde" Dijo y se marcho

"¿Seguro que estas bien?" Pregunto el rubio preocupado de que su amigo estuviera herido

"Descuida solo algo agitado" Respondió tranquilamente

"Pues será mejor que vallas a dormir, mañana en la mañana llegaremos a Hoenn" Dijo el rubio

"Si, eso are pero ¿y tu?" Respondió el entrenador

"Me asegurare de que los Pokemons estén a salvo, es poco probable pero pienso que pueden regresar"

Ante esto el entrenador se despidió de su amigo y fue hacia su habitación con su fiel roedor esperando para llegar a la región Hoenn.

/

¿Qué les pareció? , me gustaría que me digieran si les agrada esto de las batallas o les gustaría que fuera mas historia y menos pelea

Como sea los espero para la otra. Espero sus reviews


	3. La visita

Aquí la continuación. Me alegra que les este gustando y les adelanto que espero que esta sea un fic bastante largo, pero eso dependerá de ustedes y sus opiniones

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon y todas sus cosas no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla.

_**/**_

**La visita**

Después de desembarcar en Hoenn, y despedirse de Jack y Selena; el "_héroe de Hoenn"_, ya que así era llamado por los medios de comunicación, que de alguna forma se habían enterado de que el sólo con un Pokemon había podido evitar el robo de inocentes Pokemon de una región lejana, a manos de dos peligros criminales, y aunque en la ciudad a la que había llegado muchos reporteros le habían preguntado cosas algo personales; por fin podía divisar la ciudad de Petalburg y decidió poner rumbo hacia la casa del líder de gimnasio

Una vez enfrente de la puerta, procedió a tocarla. Después de escuchar un "ya voy" de parte de una voz femenina, la puerta se abrió y la persona que lo recibió, no fue otra que la madre de May y Max, Caroline

"Ash ¿que haces por aquí?" Preguntó; pero lejos del tono cariñoso que tenía la última vez que la vio, esta vez le hablo con un tono seco como si no estuviera a gusto con su visita

"Hola señora" Saludo cordialmente.-"Pues pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a saludar a Max y a May, además de pedirle unos consejos a su esposo" Respondió pero se dio cuenta que la señora Balance tenía un rostro de enojo y lo miraba de una forma no muy cómoda

"Norman esta con la oficial Jenny pero no tardará en llegar, Max fue a comprar unas cosas que le encargué y May…May esta en Jotho con Drew" Dijo lo último con un tono un poco burlón, que fue inmediatamente detectado por el azabache, que se sintió triste al momento

"Entonces me retiró, disculpe si la interrumpí" Hablo el joven azabache con la cabeza hacia abajo y la gorra cubriéndole el rostro de tristeza

Al ver esto, Caroline sintió un poco de remordimiento y mientras el entrenador se daba la vuelta le dijo.-" Si gustas puedes esperarlo, además de que ya casi esta la comida" Con un tono menos serio pero igual algo incómodo

Ash estaba apunto de rechazar la invitación, pero su estómago actuó antes, dejando escapar un ruido indicando hambre, por lo cual no tuvo otra que aceptar pasar

Una vez adentro, se sentó en el sillón de la casa, que no había cambiado en nada a como el la recordaba.

"Puedes ver la tele, si quieres" Hablo Caroline mientras se dirigía a la cocina.- " Los chicos no tardarán en llegar"

"Gracias pero así estoy bien" Dijo Ash mientras observaba varias revistas en un mesita a un lado del sillón. Todas eran de Pokemon de la región Hoenn, a excepción de una revista color rosa que llamó la atención del entrenador

Esta resultó ser una revista de chicas, seguramente de May, que tenía por título "La princesa de Hoenn". Al verla Ash empezó a pasar las hojas; la mayoría eran de moda y concursos Pokemon, pero casi al final el azabache se detuvo a observar una página en donde tenia por titulo con letras grandes "_Tu príncipe_" y de inmediato Ash comenzó a leer detenidamente

Entre lo que más le importó al azabache era un párrafo que tenía por título _" Como saber si le gustas a alguien"_ al leer detenidamente se encontró con las señales más claras, las cuales eran_," Se preocupa por ti, te mira detenidamente, te regala rosas o chocolates"_

Esto último hizo que el entrenador apretara fuertemente la revista en señal de enojo y justo cuando estaba por regresarla al montón, decidió lee la página siguiente en la cual decía "_Como saber si te gusta alguien_" y en esta sección venia una encuesta, que al parecer había sido respondida a lápiz, pero había sido borrado lo cual hacia imposible leer lo que había sido escrito, y al seguir observando esta página, vio que en una esquina de la misma página se encontraba un corazón y dentro de este estaba escrita la palabra "_ceniza_"

Esto resultaría confuso para cualquier persona, pero no para Ash el sabía muy bien el significado de esa palabra

FLAHS BACK

Ash acompañaba a May de vuelta a su casa después de conocerse cuando...

"Así que te llamas Ash ehh" Hablo May tratando iniciar la conversación, con su nuevo amigo

"Así es" Respondió Ash tranquilamente, mientras caminaba

"Jamás había oído ese nombre, ¿significa algo en especial?" Pregunto curiosa del significado del nombre, mientras seguían caminando

"Pues ahora que lo dices, una vez mi madre me dijo que Ash significa Ceniza en otro idioma" Respondió con ambas manos en la nuca y mirando al cielo

"Ohh ya veo" Hablo la castaña

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al recordarlo Ash cambio su mirada de sorprendida a una alegre pensando si sería posible que la coordinadora sintiera algo más que amistad por el, aunque en el fondo tenia miedo de estas nuevas sencasiones que sentia

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó cuando la puerta se abrió y por esta entro un Max, que poco o nada había cambiado a excepción de su playera que era una color negro.

Este al verlo y reconocerlo inmediatamente, por el Pikachu en su hombro y su característica gorra, decidió acercarse sigilosamente y le grito al oído

"¡Que pasó cuñado!"

Esto hizo que Ash soltara la revista del susto, y a la vez se sonrojo por la forma en que lo había llamado

"Hey Max no vuelvas a asustarme así, casi me da un infarto" Dijo Ash mientras el joven de lentes reía junto con el Pikachu. -"Y... ¿que es eso de cuñado?" Pregunto con un poco de pena

"Sólo era una broma" Respondió.-"Y ¿que te trae por aquí?; ¿ya te volvieron a eliminar de la liga?" Hablo con tono burlón, no esperando la respuesta del azabache

"Jaja, muy chistoso, la verdad es que llegue a semifinales y como seguramente ya sabes suspendieron la liga y vine por unos consejos de parte de tu padre" Respondió causando el asombro del joven

"De veras?! No es broma?!" Preguntaba el ahora admirador de Ash, sorprendido por la hazaña

"Tranquilo Max todavía no ganó la liga, pero espero hacerlo" Respondió con confianza en sus palabras

Justo cuando Max iba a responder llegó Norman con un periódico y sin darse cuenta de que estaban Ash y Max, fue directamente al comedor

"Que hambre tengo, mi amor ¿ya está la comida?" Hablo ya sentado en la mesa junto con su periódico

"Ya casi" Respondió

"¿Y Max?" Pregunto leyendo su periódico

"Esta con Ash" Volvió a responder desde la cocina

"¿Ash?" Se pregunto a si mismo dejando de leer girando la cabeza de lado a lado

"Así es papá" Decía Max quien entraba por la puerta al comedor junto con Ash

"Hola señor Norman" Saludo Ash mientras le daba un apretón de mano

"Valla Ash siéntate" Pidió el líder de gimnasio

"Gracias" Respondió mientra el y Max se sentaban a la mesa

"Y dime, ¿que te trae por aquí?" Pregunto sonriendo, Norman

"Pues voy de regreso a Kanto y... pensé en pasar a saludar y a pedirle unos consejos" Respondió con algo de pena, mientras tomaba una manzana del centro de la mesa

"Valla y ¿consejos sobre Pokemon?" Pregunto mientras Ash comía la manzana.-"Oh sobre mi hija?" Dijo con un tono coqueto y una mirada igual

"Jajajaja" Fue todo lo que se oía de Max y Norman, que reían, al observar como Ash se atragantaba intentando respirar

"Aquí esta la comida" Hablo Caroline, que entraba con una cacerola. Y al ver lo que pasaba pregunto.-"¿Que le hicieron?" Aunque tenia una sonrisa, como si le divirtiera igualmente la escena

"Tranquila yo me encargo" Dijo Norman, se levanto y procedió a darle un golpe en la espalda que hico que el entrenador volviera a respirar

"Gracias" Fue todo lo que dijo Ash, mientras recobraba el aliento

"No hay porque, además, jamás permitiría que tu muerte me impidiera probar esta deliciosa comida" Hablo mientra se servía una gran porción de pasta y la degustaba

"Jeje" Dijo Ash con una gota estilo anime

Y así procedieron a comer, y al terminar reanudaron la plática

"¿Y a que fuiste con la oficial Jenny, cariño?" Pregunto la esposa de líder de gimnasio, ya que un tenia el mal sabor de boca de aquel malentendido de aquella vez

"Pues, resulta que hoy en la madrugada unos tipos intentaron robarse unos Pokemon, y como el gimnasio está cerrado. Pues nos dieron la orden de estar atentos a algo extraño" Respondió con un tono serio, ya que el savia que su ciudad era segura, pero aun así tenía que estar alerta

"Pero entonces ¿no lo lograron?" Preguntó Caroline, mientras Max oía atentamente

"Pues por lo que oí un entrenador que viajaba en el barco logró detenerlos" Respondió

"¿Enserió?" Pregunto Max asombrado

"Si, pero no sólo eso, si no que logro derrotar a sus cuatro Pokemon, con solo uno" Dijo Norman, causando mas asombró en su joven hijo y en su esposa

"Este…" Dijo Ash obteniendo la atencion de la famiilia Balance.-"De echo solo derrote a tres, ya que al final ambos se rindieron, además de que uno ya no tenia Pokemon" Hablo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¿¡Que?!" Fue lo único que dijeron los tres

"Vamos Ash, no bromees, eres buen entrenador, pero algo así es difícil para ti ¿no crees cariño?" Hablo Caroline no queriendo creer lo que decía el entrenador y Max ponía una mirada de igualmente no creerlo

Pero en vez de contestar, Norman tomo su periódico y paso hoja por hoja hasta que llego a una y dijo fuertemente

"Si eres tu!" Y procedió a enseñar el periódico a su esposa e hijo, en la cual una pagina tenia el titulo _El héroe de Hoenn_, y justo abajo venia la noticia, también había una foto en la cual aparecía el inconfundible Ash con su gorra y Pikachu, saludando a la foto.

Ante esto Caroline volteo el rostro, dejando de ver la foto con una cara seria. Pero Max no pudo quedar mas sorprendido, ya que apenas vio la foto le arrebato el periódico a su padre y se puso a leer la noticia de manera desesperada

"Santo cielo Ash, tienes que contarnos todo!" Dijo Norman, que se había acercado a su hijo para leer igualmente la nota

"Sigan platicando, iré a lavar los trastes" Hablo Caroline, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, tomaba los trastes y se dirigía a la cocina

"Yo le ayudare señora" Se ofreció el de la gorra con una sonrisa

"No gracias, los chicos como tu son mejores para otras cosas" Respondió con un tono molesto y sarcástico que no paso desapercibido para Ash, pero si para Norman y Max que estaban terminando le leer la noticia, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Al terminar de leer la noticia, padre e hijo escucharon con atención todo lo que Ash les contaba, poniendo total atención en la parte de la batalla, y al terminar quedaron sorprendidos por la forma en que Ash había manejado la batalla, la evolución de su Pokemon y en especial por la combinación de ataques que había echo

"Woaw, parece que has mejorado bastante" Dijo Norman sorprendido

"Si Ash además que parece que tus Pokemon son bastante fuertes" Secundo Max igualmente sorprendido

"Creo que de tanto tiempo viajando algo tenia que aprender" Respondió modestamente

"Tal parece que en tu ultimo viaje has mejorado demasiado" Volvió a hablar Norman

"Si Ash no te habíamos visto en acción desde la copa Wallace" Dijo Max recordando dicho concurso

"Es cierto Ash, ¿que fue de tu amiga la que gano?" Pregunto Norman

"Ella va a participar en los concursos aquí en Hoenn" Contesto Ash de forma tranquila

"Y dime Ash ¿ella y tu llegaron a ser algo mas que amigos?" Volvió a interrogar Norman de forma coqueta, pero esto no puso para nada nervioso al azabache

"Pues… la verdad es que creo que a ella le hubiera gustado algo así, pero yo solo la veo como una amiga" Respondió.- "Pero dígame ¿Cómo supo que ella y yo éramos amigos?" Pregunto

"Ahh eso, pues cuando May regreso a Jotho, paso a saludarnos y nos contó"

"Ya veo y… ¿como va con sus concursos?" Volvió a preguntar

"Pues hace poco nos llamo y ya solo le faltaban dos listones".-"Pero, cambiando de tema ¿que tal tu oponente en la liga?" Hablo Norman retomando el tema de su interés

"De echo es por eso que venia a hablar con usted Norman, a quien me voy a enfrentar no es alguien a quien halla que subestimar, ya que el gano todas las medallas con un solo Pokemon" Dijo Ash totalmente serio

"Con un solo Pokemon?!" Si Max estaba sorprendido por lo de Ash, ahora estaba asombrado.

Y justo cuando Ash iba a responder fue interrumpido por Norman

"Con un Darkrai ¿No es así?" Dijo Norman, que había cambiado su rostro a uno serio

"Así es ¿pero como lo supo?" Pregunto con intriga el joven entrenador, esperando obtener información que le sirviera en el futuro

"Veras Ash… ese chico hace cinco años vino a retarme por la medalla" Contesto Norman cerrando los ojos y recordando

"Ósea ¿que el es de esta región?" Volvió a preguntar el joven entrenador

"Así es Ash, si mal no recuerdo proviene de ciudad Portual. Recuerdo que cuando vino, no pudo ganarme a la primera en un tres contra tres, ya que aun no contaba con su Darkrai, pero en la revancha me ablande un poco y logro derrotarme" Respondió el líder de gimnasio

"Y… ¿podría decirme que Pokemon usaba?" Hablo Ash, esperando con intriga saber que Pokemon tenía Tobías además de su poderoso Darkrai

"De echo si lo recuerdo, tenia un Tropius, un Vulpix y su inicial un Treecko; y aunque no eran muy fuertes el era bastante inteligente, me recuerda un poco a ti Ash" Respondió Norman con una sonrisa y los ojos ya abiertos

"Ya veo… pero me gustaría saber si tiene otros Pokemon raros como Darkrai o donde lo consiguió" Dijo Ash

"Lo ultimo que supe fue que en la liga Hoenn termino entre los 16 mejores, pero… según me entere no se supo nada de el por cuatro años; hasta que empezó a arrasar con los lideres, fue así como me entere de que había vuelto y con un Darkrai" Dijo Norman pensativo

Esto dejo pensante a Ash, que aun tenia una gran duda acerca de que había pasado con Tobías durante esos cuatro años y lo mas importante cuales eran los otros dos Pokemon que tenia guardados. ¿Serian igual de raros que su Darkai?, ¿De que tipo?, ¿Serian fuertes? Era todo lo que pensaba el joven entrenador

"Pues en mi opinión… si tiene un Darkrai, podría tener otros Pokemon del mismo nivel, o quizá aun mas fuertes o raros" Dijo Max, que hasta el momento había estado callado escuchado lo que su padre y su amigo hablaban

"Max! No lo preocupes aun mas" Regaño Norman a su hijo.- "Estoy seguro de que el podrá con el ¿No es así chico?" Le pregunto a Ash, que en vez de estar nervioso sonrío un poco y dijo

"Téngalo por seguro señor" Dijo con total confianza, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acomodaba su gorra

"Sabes que puedes decirme Norman y ¿adonde vas?" Dijo Norman aun sentado en la mesa

"Ya es tarde así que iré al centro Pokemon, ya que lo mas posible es que mañana me dirija a Jotho" Respondió Ash, que se estaba acomodando la gorra y mientras Pikachu, que habia estado comiendo en el piso con Skitty, se subía a su hombro.

"Nada de eso chico tu te quedaras aquí" Hablo Norman, que ya se habia parado de la mesa.-"Te quedaras en la habitación de May, Max ve a limpiarla" Pidió Norman a su hijo, pero antes de que Ash o Max pudieran decir algo, Caroline que habia escuchado eso salio de la cocina y hablo

"Si quieres que el se quede, lo hará en el cuarto de Max" Dijo Caroline con un tono serio, mirando a Ash directo a los ojos, con una mirada de molestia

"Y ¿yo donde dormiré?!" Pregunto Max preocupado de donde dormiría

"Tu dormirás en el cuarto de tu hermana" Ordeno Caroline a Max sin quitar la vista de Ash

"Pero por que?!, su cuarto es demasiado rosa y su cama tiene demasiados peluches, nadie podría dormir ahí!" Se quejo Max, y antes de que su madre le digiera algo, Ash hablo

"No te preocupes, yo puedo dormir en el piso de tu cuarto, y no se preocupen, si he podido dormir en el bosque, podré dormir en el piso" Dijo Ash, adelantándose a alguna negativa de parte de Norman ya que Caroline parecía de acuerdo con su propuesta

"Me parece bien" Dijo Caroline

"Pues… si tu quieres chico; Max ve y saca unas cobijas del ático y dale una barrida a tu cuarto" Pidió Norman a su hijo que asintió con la cabeza y subió por las escaleras

"Yo le ayudo" Dijo Ash y fue detrás de Max

…

Ya en la noche después de cenar, y platicar sobre cosas como la decisión de Brock entre otras. Estaban Max y Ash en el cuarto, ya que Pikachu y sus demás Pokemon estaban en el invernadero, platicando de sus aventuras todo iba bien pero Ash aun tenia la duda de por que Caroline lo trataba como si no le agradara su presencia ya que hasta donde el sabia no le habia hecho nada, así que decidió averiguarlo

"Oye Max hay algo que quiero preguntarte" Dijo Ash esperando la respuesta del de lentes que estaba acostado en su cama

"Si claro ¿Qué pasa?" Respondió acomodándose en la cama

"No se si lo has notado… pero creo que tu madre, no esta muy a gusto con mi visita y me gustaría saber si tienes idea del por que" Hablo el azabache acostado en el piso del cuarto

"De echo si… si lo he notado y creo que tiene que ver con mi hermana" Respondió Max con las manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando al techo

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Ash curioso

"Veras Ash cuando ella paso a visitarnos después de la copa Wallace yo oí una platica que tuvo con mi madre"

FLASH BACK

May habia llegado a su casa a saludar después de la copa Wallace, pero al llegar se encontró con que solo su madre se encontraba así que después de ponerse a platicar sobre la familiay esas cosas; Max llego de forma sigilosa y al reconocer la voz de su hermana decidió asustarla de manera parecida a la de Ash así que se oculto. Pero en la platica Caroline toco un tema algo delicado

"¿Y como esta Ash?" Pregunto a su hija

"Bien mama" Y después susurro con tono molesto.-"El siempre esta bien"

"¿Algo te molesta hija?" Volvió a preguntar, detectando un cambio de actitud de parte de su hija

"De echo mama si hay algo" Respondió bajando la mirada

"Tiene que ver con Ash ¿verdad?" Y ante esto la coordinadora solo asintió con la cabeza.-"Dime hija ¿lo quieres como un amigo ò como algo mas?" Interrogo mientras Max solo escuchaba atentamente

"Ese… ese es el problema cuando viajábamos juntos lo veía como un amigo nada mas, pero ahora que lo volví a ver sentí algo diferente; y cuando supe que viajaba con alguien más…más bonita que yo me sentí…"

"¿Celosa?" Se le adelanto Caroline, mientras su hija solo asentía con la cabeza.-"Pero hija pensé que tu y Drew…"

"Yo…yo llegué a pensar lo mismo, ya que siento atracción física por Drew además de que cuando lo conocí era muy joven, pero con Ash es diferente es como si quisiera volver a pasar tiempo con el. Pero ahora que el viaja con Dawn siento... que se olvido de mi" Esto ultimo lo dijo con un bochorno haciéndose presente

"Pero hija ¿por que no le dices lo que sientes?" Hablo Caroline tratando de hacer mejor a su hija

"No mama, lo único que haría seria dañar nuestra amistad, ya que el solo me ve como una amiga y siempre será así." Respondió aparentando alegría, pero por dentro se encontraba extremadamente triste

"Pero hija no crees que el ya se halla dado cuenta" Dijo, mirando como su hija aparentaba mejoría, pero ella savia que no era así

"Aunque me gustaría que así fuera, el solo piensa en Pokemon, ya que muchas chicas se han fijado en el, y el no ha notado a ninguna" Respondió con una sonrisa falsa.-"Y te pido por favor, que no le cuentes nada a mi papa ya que a el le agrada Ash y no me gustaría que eso cambiara por mi culpa" Pidió limpiándose las lagrimas que aun le quedaban

"No te preocupes hija, no le diré nada" Respondió pensativa

Al escuchar todo, Max salio de la casa y volvió a entrar haciendo el suficiente ruido para que su madre y hermana reaccionaran de forma normal

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ante esto Ash se quedo pensativo y después dijo.-"Pero aun no entiendo el por que tu madre esta molesta conmigo"

"Auchh!" Dijo Ash, después de recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Max

"No entiendes tonto. Tu le rompiste el corazón a mi hermana, a su hija; ¿No crees que debería estar molesta?" Explico el joven de lentes

"Pero ella lo dijo, le gusta Drew" Reprocho el entrenador con tono molesto

"Es cierto…pero tu no le gustas tonto, ella te ama. Y al no hacerle caso la aventaste a los brazos del cabeza de lechuga" Grito Max a Ash

"Supongo que no te cae bien ¿no es cierto?" Cuestiono a un calmado Max que se habia levantado de la cama

"Es un presumido" Contesto.-"Y si no me crees de lo de mi hermana, te reto a que la visites cuando vallas a Jotho"

"Aunque no lo creas eso tenia pensado hacer" Contesto, y luego al ver que Max salía de la habitación pregunto.-"¿A dónde vas?"

"Tu solo espera" Respondió y unos minutos después regreso con algo en las manos.-"Cuando la veas dale esto, puedes leerlo si quieres" Y procedió a entregarle una libreta forrada de rosa, con dos Butterfree

"¿Qué es esto Max?" Pregunto el entrenador examinando el la libreta pero sin abrirla

"No es obvio? Es el diario de May" Respondió mientras se acostaba de nuevo en su cama

"Pero ¿por que me lo das?¿Acaso ya lo leíste?" Pregunto, queriendo abrir el diario pero su parte correcta le decía lo contrario

"Por supuesto que si, soy su hermano menor, ¿Qué podías esperar?; pero no te contare nada si quieres saber lo que hay ahí, tu ya sabes como" Respondio preparandose para dormir

"Pero por que me lo das, no entiendo" Voltio a hablar el entrenador aun confundido

"Ella siempre lo lleva consigo, pero la ultima vez que estuvo aquí lo olvido, así que si piensas ir a verla seria buena idea que se lo lleves" Dijo Max, para luego caer dormido

"Pero…" Ash no pudo decir nada, ya que escucho leves ronquidos indicando que Max habia caído rendido ante el cansancio.-"Supongo que are lo mismo, ya mañana pensare bien las cosas" Y con esto ultimo Ash guardo el diario en su mochila y se dispuso a dormir, esperando poder reunirse con la castaña

_**/**_

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus críticas, opiniones, felicitaciones, reclamos, etc. todo será tomado en cuenta para el mejoramiento de la historia


	4. Llegando a ciudad Olivo

¿Que tal? Hoy les traigo la continuación de mi humilde fic. Una disculpa a los que han estado esperando la continuación, como escusa invoco a la falta de inspiración, y a los que no, pues igualmente les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a esta historia

**Desclaimer:** Pokemon y todas sus cosas no me pertenecen, solamente la historia

**Pareja:** Advance (hasta la muerte)

**/**

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la casa Balance. Más específicamente en la habitación del menor de la familia, Max, que ya se despertaba, tallándose los ojos y poniéndose los lentes listo para otro día

"Ya despierta Ash" Le dijo Max, todavía con los ojos lagañosos. Pero el entrenador no respondió. Y al asomarse pudo descuenta de que no estaba.-"Ya debe estar abajo" Dijo para si mismoy procedió a cambiarse su pijama por su ropa casual.

Ya listo bajo por las escaleras, encontrándose al entrenador ya sentado a la mesa desayunando con su madre y padre

"Buenos días" Dijo Max para los tres, recibiendo como respuesta un "Buenos días" igualmente

"Veo que madrugaste Ash" Dijo el chico de lentes, que ya se había sentado en una silla esperando a que su madre le sirviera el desayuno.

"Si, de echo fui a comprar mi boleto para Jotho y pase al centro Pokemon" Hablo Ash, informando, no sólo al menor si no también a su madre. Ya que su padre no parecía sorprendido

"Y ¿a que fuiste al centro Pokemon?" Pregunto Max

"Pues... Llame al Prof. Oak para que me mandará a unos Pokemon, e igualmente informarle que pronto estaré en Kanto" Respondió el entrenador que consumía su desayuno

"¡Pero Ash! Yo quería ver a tus Pokemon de Sinnoh" Reclamó el pequeño de cabellos azules, que ya tenía servido el desayuno

"Jeje, Lo siento Max " Rió nervioso el azabache.- "Pero te tengo un regalo que de seguro te gustará" Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, y volteo a ver a Norman que le sonrió asintiéndole con la cabeza

Ante esto, tanto Max como Caroline los miraron extrañados. Pero el único de ellos dos que se dispuso a hablar fue el mas joven

"¿Que regaló? ¿Tú sabes que es papá? ¿Como es?" Preguntaba insistentemente a su padre y amigo

"Por que no terminas de desayunar y después lo vemos" Hablo Ash, riendo un poco al ver tan emocionado al chico

Al oír esto, Max comenzó a consumir su desayuno de manera desesperada, y en unos quince minutos ya había terminado

"Listo" Dijo enseñando su plato vacío, como niño pequeño.-"Ahora mi regalo" Mas que pedir lo exigió

"Muy bien, vamos chicos" Habló Norman, que ya se había parado de la mesa, y se dirigía al patio; seguido de los demás, incluyendo a su esposa

Una vez afuera, Ash saco cinco Pokeballs y dijo.-"Estos son los Pokemon que pedí, algunos ya los conoces" Y procedió a lanzarlas, de estas salieron: su hiperactivo Totodile, su Kingler, su cariñoso Bayleef, su Quilava y un Tauros. Pero este Tauros no era el que Max conocía; ya que este Pokemon era más pequeño y no se acerco a saludar a su entrenador como los otros.

Y al darse cuenta pregunto.-"¿Oye Ash, este no es el Tauros que usas siempre verdad?" curioso el niño de lentes

"Así es Max, este Tauros es una cría, es hijo de dos de mis Tauros originales" Dijo Ash viendo al señor Norman que le sonrío y asintió.

"¿Entonces piensas entrenarlo?" Volvió a preguntar Max sin esperar lo que el entrenador le respondería

"Nop… de echo como ya tengo treinta Tauros, pues hable con tu padre; y tanto el como yo creemos que no importa la edad que tengas, mientras lo cuides y aprecies puedes tener un Pokemon"

Ante estas palabras los ojos de Max brillaron como el sol; e inmediatamente volteo a vera su padre que le sonreía y de la emoción empezó a tartamudear "Ósea que… que me-meeee-me lo vaaas a…"

"Así es Max, es tuyo, te lo regalo" Dijo Ash, e inmediatamente el joven Balance se abalanzo a abrazarlo con lagrimas de felicidad.-"Tranquilo Max" Dijo con una sonrisa.-"Por que no mejor vas a conocerlo"

Y así Max se separo de el y recibió la Pokeball de su nuevo Pokemon, procediendo a limpiarse las lagrimas y acercarse a saludarlo. Todos incluyendo a su madre, veían con alegría como se acercaba y acariciaba al Pokemon, y este a pesar de ser de naturaleza agresiva recibía las caricias de manera agradable

"Bueno supongo que me retiro mi barco sale en media hora, y no quiero que me deje" Hablo con una sonrisa

"No te preocupes chico, yo te llevo. Solo déjame ir por las llaves de mi auto" Y así Norman, entro a la casa dejando solo a Caroline y a Ash; ya que Max se encontraba jugando con su Tauros y los Pokemon de Ash

"Y dime Ash ¿piensas ir a saludar a May?" Pregunto Caroline, que al parecer trataba mejor al joven azabache. Tal vez lo había tratado mal sin razón justificable, ya que el jamás tubo la intención de lastimar a su hija

"Así es señora, aunque me preguntaba si usted sabe en que ciudad se encuentra" Dijo Ash con algo de pena

"Hace poco hable con ella y según me dijo hoy participara en un concurso en ciudad Olivo, supongo que se quedaran ahí" Respondió e inmediatamente llego su esposo con las llaves del auto

…

Y así después de despedirse, y que le prometiera una batalla en un futuro al joven Max, nuestro héroe se encontraba ya en el barco esperando poder llegar a Jotho en un par de horas ya que el camino era algo corto, por lo cual llegaría a ciudad Olio por la tarde

…

Mientras tanto en ciudad Olivo, se llevaba a cabo la fase final del concurso entre la hija del líder de gimnasio de Petalburg, May; y otro coordinador cualquiera

"Blaziken patada ígnea" Pedía la coordinadora a su fiel Pokemon inicial, que se lanzo en contra del Pokemon rivalcon su pierna en llamas

"Abomasnow esquívalo" Gritaba el coordinador, pero ya era tarde ya que el ataque de Blaziken había dado justo en el blanco, dejando a Abomasnow fuera de combate

"Abomasnow no puede continuar ¡la ganadora es May de Hoenn!" Gritaba la presentadora del concurso, provocando una ola de aplausos y gritos por la emocionante batalla

…

Ya después de recibir el listón que demostraba su victoria. La joven coordinadora se encontraba en el centro Pokemon sentada en la mesa, junto a dos de sus rivales y acompañantes de viaje

"Esa fue una gran victoria May, aunque tenias la ventaja de tipo, pero buena victoria" Decía el afeminado de Harley

"Gracias Harley ya con este tengo cuatro listones" Decía la castaña feliz de la vida

"Así es, ya con esto solo falta un listón para ti y para Drew que tienen cuatro y dos para Harley" Hablaba esta vez una chica de pelo rosado llamada Solidad

"Hablando de Drew ¿Dónde esta?" Preguntaba la castaña, por su rival

"No lo se pero iré a buscarlo" Decía Harley dejando a May y Solidad a solas

"Y dime May. Drew y tu ya son…" Insinuaba la pelirosa en tono coqueto, poniendo nerviosa a la castaña

"No nada de eso solo somos amigos" Respondía negando con las manos

"Pero que no te has dado cuenta de que tu…" Pero no pudo terminar, ya que llegaban los dos chicos e interrumpieron

"¿Ya es hora de comer?" Preguntaba el peliverde mientras se sentaba, a lado de Solidad

"Creo que si, iremos a pedirla" Respondía la pelirosa, llevándose con ella al vestido de verde, Harley; dejando a los mas jóvenes solos

"Buena batalla May" Decía el peliverde rompiendo el silencio que se había echo presente

"Gracias Drew" Respondía May con una sonrisa que sonrojo al coordinador

"Oye May hay algo que querría preguntarte" Informaba el chico que miraba por la ventana, para que la castaña no notara su sonrojo

"Si, dime" Respondía la castaña algo nerviosa, imaginándole la pregunta

"¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por alguien?" Preguntaba con un sonrojo mayor que no paso desapercibido por la chica Pero la castaña solo bajo la mirada con un tono de tristeza sin responder a la pregunta.- "Fue Ash ¿No es así?"Hablaba de nuevo el chico con un tono algo molesto

"No lo tomes a mal Drew, si te soy honesta… tu me pareces un tipo guapo pero Ash…" Tartamudeaba la castaña, para después bajar la vista.-"Ash es un tonto" Decía finalmente la castaña con un tono de total de tristeza

"En eso tienes razón" Decía el peliverde todavía molesto, que hizo sentir algo incomoda a la castaña

"Veras Drew, yo se lo que sientes por mi. Pero no puedo corresponderte, quizá no por ahora" Respondía la castaña indicando una posibilidad de abrir su corazón al coordinador

"No te preocupes, yo esperare" Respondía el peliverde ya mas calmado y sonriendo por la posibilidad.- "_Lo único que necesita es olvidar a ese tonto" _Pensaba para si mismo

Pero la fortuna no le sonrío ese día, ya que un señor que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de enfrente viendo las noticias por la televisión, del centro grito.-"Podría alguien subir el volumen, por favor" Esto fue oído por casi todos los presentes, pero solo la enfermera le tomo atención, tomando el control de la tele y aumentando el volumen

Y justo cuando Solidad y Harley se llegaban con dos charolas a la mesa, se pudo escuchar, proveniente del televisor; mas específicamente del presentador lo siguiente. "Y en noticias de la región Hoenn, ayer por la madrugada, un joven entrenador llevo acabo un acto de heroísmo"Al escuchar esto todo el centro Pokemon, incluyendo a los coordinadores, pusieron atención.-"Debido a que evito el robo de inocentes Pokemon a mano de dos criminales, que hasta ahora se desconoce su identidad y organización.

"¡Increíble!," "¡valla!" Se oía de la gente que veía con atención las noticias. Pero fueron callados por la enfermera que estaba atenta a la noticia

"Pero lo mas increíble, fue que este entrenador, logro derrotar a los cuatro Pokemon de los criminales con tan solo un Pokemon. Una hazaña increíble en la opinión de su humilde presentador" Decía el presentador para luego decir un.-"Regresaremos con mas información después del corte"Y con esto ultimo comenzó a salir la publicidad

"Debe ser algún entrenador profesional" Hablaba de nuevo el pelimorado

"Pero dijo que era alguien joven" Agregaba Solidad

"Humm... Debe haber sido suerte" Hablaba Drew tratando de restar importancia a quien fuese el entrenador

"Es cierto, además hoy en día los medios exageran todo" Apoyaba Harley

Y antes de que alguien más pudiese hablar, las noticias fueron reanudadas atrayendo la atención de todos

"Gracias por seguir con nosotros. Regresando con la noticia del llamado héroe de Hoenn, se ha confirmado su identidad como entrenador y actual semifinalista de la, por ahora suspendida conferencia del Valle de la región Sinnoh"

Al oír esto de nuevo empezaron los comentarios en el centro Pokemon, preguntándose la identidad de tan grandioso entrenador. Pero una vez más fueron callados por la enfermera

"Y por si se preguntan de quien se trata" Decía el presentador poniendo un poco de suspenso.- "Nuestro equipo de investigación lo ha identificado como Ash Ketchum originario de Pueblo Paleta, campeón de la liga Naranja y ganador de la Batalla de la Frontera" Hablaba, mientras en la tele ponían una foto del entrenador ya mencionado, la misma del periódico de Norman

Al oír esto de nuevo empezaron los comentarios alabando al entrenador. Todos hablaban menos el grupo de coordinadores que estaban completamente sorprendidos.

"Ahora les presentamos las preguntas que se le hicieron en su llegada a la región Hoenn" Y al terminar se mostraba en la tele la grabación de las preguntas que se le hacían mientras bajaba del barco.

Todos veían atento como se le preguntaban diferentes tipos de cosas, y ya casi al final se le hico una pregunta un tanto peculiar

"¿Algún mensaje que quiera mandar a alguien?" Pregunto uno de los tantos reporteros

"Amm…" Pensó por un momento para luego decir.-"Pues me gustaría saludar a mi madre, mis Pokemon y mis amigos…En especial a una amiga que en estos momentos se encuentra logrando su sueño. Un saludo para ti May!" Grito el azabache mientras se retiraba del lugar rápidamente, ya que otra pregunta lo había puesto bastante incomodo la cual fue…

"Esa tal May, ¿es acaso su novia?"Gritaba una reportera, pero esto fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la entrevista, ya que después regresaron con el presentador

"Y en otras noticias…" Fue lo último que se alcanzo a escuchar de la tele ya que esta fue apagada por la enfermera a cargo, y ya que toda la gente se encontraba comentando entre si acerca de la noticia, nadie reclamo

Bueno no todos. Ya que en cierta mesa ocupada por cuatro coordinadores. Nadie había dicho una palabra solo se miraban entre si; ya que May se había sonrojado por las palabras de Ash, Drew tenia un rostro de enojo y solo veía por la ventana, Solidad y Harley estaban sorprendidos, hasta que alguien hablo

"Debo admitir que no me esperaba algo así de el" Decía el vestido de Cacturne, que ya empezaba a comer

"Parece que ha mejorado bastante ¿no creen?" Decía la campeona del gran festival, que igualmente empezaba a comer Pero una vez más reino el silencio en la mesa mientras, Drew consumía su alimento con una mirada de molestia, May hacia lo mismo con un rostro algo alegre.

Y pasado un rato todos habían terminado y el centro Pokemon se encontraba casi vacío

"Y bien ¿nos quedaremos aquí?" Preguntaba el peliverde, rompiendo el silencio pero aun con un tono molesto

"Así es no tenemos prisa, así que no veo por que irnos hoy" Respondía Solidad

"Yo estoy de acuerdo además podríamos conocer un poco la ciudad" Secundaba el afeminado de Harley

"Aquí están sus Pokemon" Decía la enfermera Joy, interrumpiendo la platica, que con ayuda de su Chansey entregaba las Pokeballs a sus dueños

"Gracias" Respondían los cuatro, que recibían a sus Pokemon de manos de la enfermera

"Disculpe ¿hay algún lugar turístico en la ciudad?" Preguntaba la pelirosa

"La verdad solo se me ocurre el Faro Luminoso, pero lamentablemente no esta abierto a turistas, ya que hace tiempo hubo un incidente" Respondía la enfermera mientras tomaba las charolas de comida y las ponía en un carrito

"¿Qué tipo de incidente?" Pregunto Harley con duda

"Verán uno de los dos faros es iluminado por un Ampharos, y hace tiempo este enfermo, e intentaron robarlo y, aunque no lo crean el chico que salio en las noticias, junto con sus amigos, ayudo a la líder de gimnasio a ir por la medicina" Respondió causando sorpresa en tres de los coordinadores ya que el peliverde solo se molesto aun mas.-"Pero si quieren hay un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, aunque es algo exclusivo"

"Pues creo que podemos ir ahí mas tarde" Hablo Solidad.-"Pero por lo pronto ¿que les parece si vamos a recorrer la ciudad?" Pregunto a sus compañeros de viaje, que asintieron y se levantaron de la mesa

"Bueno pues vamos" Dijo Harley, y así avanzaron hacia la salida del centro Pokemon. Solidad iba al frente leyendo un folleto que había tomado, Harley iba distraído, posiblemente pensando en que era el que menos listones tenia; Drew tenia ambas manos en la nuca mirando arriba; y May iba con la mirada abajo pensando en el joven entrenador de pueblo Paleta

Todos iban completamente distraídos, por lo que nadie le tomo importancia en mirar el frente del camino; en especial cierta castaña que debido a que miraba al piso, no noto a cierta persona parada enfrente de ella, lo que causo que chocaran y ella estuviese a punto de caer, de no ser por que los brazos de la persona con la que choco alcanzaron a evitarlo.

"Creo que deberías mirar al frente" Dijo un joven de gorra roja y con un Pikachu en su hombro, mientras ponía a May de pie sin soltar su agarre. Cosa que fue notada por sus tres acompañantes

"Ash…" Fue todo lo que dijo May, que inconscientemente y sin darse cuenta ya estaba abrazando a su excompañero de viaje

"Me alegra volver a verte May" Dijo Ash dulcemente, causando un poco de sonrojo en su amiga

"Yo igual Ash" Hablo May no queriendo soltar a su _amigo_, pero no tubo de otra cuando oyó la voz de sus rivales

"Valla valla, si es el héroe de Hoenn" Decía el pelimorado con tono burlón, acercándose junto a los demás

"Supongo que las noticias vuelan jeje" Hablo el entrenador, con la mano en la nuca y una gran sonrisa al mas puro estilo de Goku

"Pues una hazaña como la tuya no es de diario" Decía la campeona del gran Festival de Kanto

"Supongo que tienen razón" Contesto modestamente, para luego preguntar.-"Y ¿adonde van?

"Pues íbamos a conocer la ciudad" Contesto la castaña, para luego invitarlo a ir con ellos. A lo que el azabache acepto.

Y así paso la tarde en la que todos comentaban de sus aventuras y hablaban fluidamente. Excepto el peliverde que no había dicho ni una palabra en lo que llevaba de la tarde y solo se limitaba a escuchar

…

Ya en la noche todos se encontraban en el restaurante; mas específicamente en la recepción, listos para una deliciosa cena.

"Buenas noches" Saludo cordialmente la pelirosa.-"Quisiéramos una mesa para 5 por favor" Pidió al encargado

"¿Tienen reservación?" Pregunto, a lo que la pelirosa negó.-"Entonces me temo que no podrán pasar"

Y ante esta negativa la pelirosa opto por otra medida.-"Sabes no suelo usar esto… pero soy la campeona del gran festival de Kanto y supongo que las personas famosas son bien recibidas ¿no?"

Al oír esto el encargado de repartir la mesa le sonrío .-"Claro que si… Por eso regresen cuando tengan reservación" Contesto sarcásticamente

Y antes de que la mayor del grupo comenzara a insultarlo, el joven entrenador intervino dando una alternativa que tenia que ver con hamburguesas. Pero antes de que alguien aceptara o negara su propuesta, el encargado lo reconoció preguntándole inmediatamente, para asegurar de que fuera el; y después de recibir una afirmación.

Ofrecido una posibilidad.-"Teníamos una reservación para hace 15 min. Si gustan pueden esperar, ya que si no llega, ustedes podrían pasar" Ofreció y después dijo.-"Pero a cambio tendrá que darme un autógrafo y una foto para el muro de gente famosa que ha venido aquí" Pidió causando molestia no solo en el peliverde, si no también en la pelirosa que de cierto modo sentía celos

"Creo que eso no será necesario" se escucho una voz femenina en la entrada

"¡Yasmina!" Grito Ash, saludando a la ex-líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad, que se cercaba a saludarlo

"Mucho tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?" Decía mientras lo saludaba, no solo de mano si no con un beso en la mejilla que hizo encelar a la joven coordinadora.-"_Si que se a puesto guapo"_ Pensaba para si misma, para después informar que la reservación era de ella, e invitar al entrenador y a los coordinadores a compartirla

Y así se encontraban cenando, presentándose y platicando de sus diferentes aventuras como del cese de Yasmina como líder de gimnasio, el acto heroico de Ash, entre otras que la castaña de mayor edad pregunto por la peliazul y amiga de Ash. Causando cierto disgusto en la joven coordinadora

"Pues ella tuvo que ver unos asuntos, pero según se participara en los concursos de Hoenn junto con Kenny y Zoey" Contestaba el entrenador que degustaba una rica pasta

"Así que al final acepto viajar con el" Decía con tono tranquilo comiendo su ensalada, pero provocando un gesto de confusión en el azabache.-"Si ya sabes… el ya le había propuesto viajar con el, hasta apostaron en tu batalla, que si perdías ella viajaría con el. ¿O no sabias?" Cuestionaba al buen Ash

"Pero yo perdí, y aun así ella siguió con nosotros" Respondió, para después recordar la ultima vez que se vio con la peliazul y entendiendo todo de golpe.-"Pero tal parece que al final cumplió su palabra" Respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego cambiar de tema.- "¿Pero dime que acaso no tenias invitados para cenar?" Preguntaba cambiando hábilmente de tema, ya que igualmente despertó curiosidad en los coordinadores

"Es cierto ¿acaso esperabas a alguien?" Preguntaba Solidad que degustaba una ensalada

"Pues verán…" Decía la líder de gimnasio con un sonrojo y tapándose un poco la cara con las manos.-"Es que me da pena" Terminaba, provocando más curiosidad

"No me digas que interrumpimos alguna cita" Decía con nerviosismo y tono pícaro el pelimorado de Harley

"No se preocupen, no es eso" Respondía con una risita un poco nerviosa.

"Vamos no nos dejes con la duda" Insistía la pelirosa

"Bueno les diré, pero espero no se burlen" Recibiendo una afirmación de que no se burlarían, continúo.-"Verán desde hace dos semanas vengo a cenar aquí cada fin de semana, esperando conocer a algún chico lindo. Pero no he tenido suerte" Respondía con sonrojo.-"Hasta ahora" Con tono suave volteando a ver al joven entrenador que ni cuenta se había dado, a diferencia de los coordinadores que habían entendido todo claramente. En especial May que ardía en celos, aunque no los aceptara

"No te preocupes ya veras que lo encontraras" Animaba Ash con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Yasmina. Pero al notar cierta mirada de enojo, de parte de May volvió a cambiar de tema.-"¿Y atrapaste algún Pokemon en tu viaje por Sinnoh?"

"De echo si. Al intercambiar un Forretress, logre conseguir un Rhyperior" Y justo después caía un gran rayo que se oyó en toda la ciudad, causando cierto miedo en la joven coordinadora.- "Oh lo siento May justamente ese debe ser mi Rhyperior, el tiene la habilidad Pararrayos, lo que causa que atraiga los rayos"

"Valla, me gustaría verlo, e incluso poder tener una batalla" Decía ilusionado Ash

"Pues mañana estaré ocupada todo el día, así que no creo poder verte. Pero si quieres podrías ir a verlo después de cenar"Invito al de la gorra

"Pero parece que va a llover, y creo que no podría regresar al centro Pokemon" Decía Ash mirando por la ventana lo que parecía ser una fuerte tormenta eléctrica

"No debes preocuparte por eso, podrías quedarte a dormir en mi casa" Ofreció al entrenador

"¿Tienes habitaciones de huéspedes?" Pregunto curioso

"Amm pues no… pero podrías dormir conmigo" Se le insinúo con un sonrojo.-"Dijo si no te molesta" Esto ultimo con tono coqueto que sorprendió a los coordinadores, excepto a la castaña que cortaba su carne como si se tratara del cuello de Yasmina

"Lo siento pero preferiria descansar en el centro Pokemon" Negó causando cierto alivio en la joven castaña

"Será para la otra entonces" Contestaba Yasmina, para luego preguntar por la victoria de May en el concurso de la ciudad

"Pues de echo creo que lo logre gracias a la ventaja de tipo" Respondía May, influenciada posiblemente por las palabras de sus rivales. Pero causando un gesto de molestia en el entrenador

"¿Por que lo dices?" Preguntaba algo molesto el de la gorra

Pero la respuesta la obtuvo de la pelirosa.-"Pues es bastante obvio que la ventaja de tipo puede definir una pelea" Con tono tranquilo

"Es cierto que influye, pero es mas importante la confianza entrenador-Pokemon" Contestaba, y después una idea paso por su cabeza.-"¿Qué te parece una batalla para demostrarlo? Pero una batalla en la que yo tenga la desventaja de tipo" Hablo causando sorpresa

"Creo que no seria justo" Dijo pensando un poco para luego aceptar.-"Pero no me negare, además por lo visto tienes un buen nivel y creo que servirás de entrenamiento"

"Entonces mañana será" Concluyo, provocando silencio mientras pensaba emocionado su próxima batalla

/

Hasta aquí este cap debo admitir que estoy feliz por lograr diez reviews con tan solo tres capítulos, espero sigan así. En otras cosas he pensado en cambiar las comillas (" ") por las diagonales (-) al momento del dialogo y me gustaría que opinen que si les gustaría o no. Sin mas que decir los veo en el próximo capitulo. Chaoo


End file.
